Zodiacal
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La rivalidad siempre ha existido entre los guardianes del Zodiaco, pero ahora una guerra ha estallado y se enfrentan en dos grandes bandos. En medio de todo eso un semidiós se enfrentara al hombre detrás de todo el mal, pero él no estará solo... / ¡Premio para Karen Peréz!


Zodiacal.

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba teniendo un buen día. Tomaba una siesta a la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de la brisa refrescante y suave que mecía sus cabellos, pero entonces oyó pasos acercándose y su día se arruinó automáticamente.

Suspiró frustrado y se sentó, mirando con molestia a quien había osado interrumpir su siesta. Al ver al culpable, sin embargo, su molestia se mezcló con una gran sorpresa e incredulidad por el importante ser que se le había presentado.

-Sagitario.- miró anonadado al centauro arquero del que podía sentir emanando todo el poder de las estrellas de su constelación. Aunque en este caso la criatura mitad humana mitad caballo era más bien una centáuride arquera, la hija del antiguo guardián de Sagitario. -¿A qué debo el honor?- se puso en pie para mirar ceñudo a la mujer centauro.

-Veo que eres tan bueno como dicen, sí fuiste capaz de reconocerme al instante.- lo miró con ojos complacidos. –Iré directo al grano. Quiero reclutarte para que pelees a mi lado en la Guerra del Zodiaco. ¿Imaginó que has oído de ella?- llevó las manos a sus caderas desnudas, justo donde el pelaje empezaba. Al menos tenía la decencia de cubrir su pecho con tela en vez de con su propio cabello como la mayoría de hembras en su especie.

-¿Viniste a reclutarme?- bufó. –Sí tu padre no pudo hacerme regresar ¿qué te hace pensar que lo lograras? Ya no tengo ningún interés en su pequeña guerra de signos.- se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, examinando críticamente a la hembra frente a él. –Hablando de tu padre, ¿puedo preguntar qué pasó para que se retirara tan pronto? Te ves demasiado joven para ser la nueva Sagitario.-

-Toda mi familia está muerta, excepto mi hermana, mi cuñado y mis sobrinos.- se cruzó de brazos, dándole una noticia tan horrible como esa con la cara totalmente recta.

-Lamentó escuchar eso.- y lo decía en serio, realmente llegó a apreciar mucho a su padre y su hermano le agradaba.

-Sí lo lamentas, entonces ayúdame a matar al responsable de sus muertes.-

-Por mucho que sienta tu pérdida, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- la rechazó de inmediato.

-¿Oh, en serio? Entonces supongo que tendré que matar a Aizen por mi cuenta.- sonrió presuntuosa, sabiendo que la sola mención de ese nombre atraería toda su atención. Y lo hizo.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y la bilis le subió a la garganta a la par que sentía un profundo odio recorrer sus venas.

-¿Aizen mató a tu padre y a tu hermano?- otra razón para odiarlo aún más, aunque había creído eso imposible pero siempre parecía haber un poco más de espacio para odiar a ese horrible monstruo repulsivo.

-Y a la esposa de mi hermano y mi sobrino.- el odio también llenó sus delicadas facciones. –Me imaginó que no te enteraste por estar aquí en las tierras de los humanos, pero la guerra entre signos han dejado de ser solo batallones compitiendo entre sí con pocos muertos. Aizen mató a uno de los hermanos Géminis y corrompió al otro, se ha apoderado de la fuerza de esa constelación y el dios Mercurio lo favorece.-

-¿Dices que ahora Aizen es parte del Zodiaco?- se acercó a la hembra con rostro horrorizado. –Esto es… es lo peor que podría haber pasado. ¿Cómo lo permitieron los otros signos del Zodiaco? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan incompetentes?- la indignación lo llenó.

-También corrompió a Escorpio, ahora está de su lado al igual que sus dioses Marte y Plutón.- lo informó Sagitario. –Igual Tauro lo sirve, y Piscis se ha unido recientemente bajo su mando, y por ella su dios Neptuno los apoya. Aparte hay rumores de que Aries piensa unírseles, ya que sus dioses son los mismos que Escorpio.-

-Escorpio, Tauro y Piscis, más el puesto que ha robado en Géminis, y lo más probable es que Aries se les una, lo cual significa que se ha apoderado de cinco signos. Y Marte, Plutón, Neptuno y Mercurio los apoyan, cuatro dioses.- frunció el ceño. –Siguen teniendo a la mayoría de su lado sí se alían por una vez. No debería ser tan difícil derrotarlos, incluso con Aizen al mando. ¿Por qué me necesitas?-

-Aparte de ganar alianzas, Aizen ha sabido desestabilizarnos. No solo mató a mi padre, también a Acuario y Leo. Aun no los han reemplazado, por lo que no contamos con el apoyo del dios Saturno ni del dios del Sol.-

-Espera.- esa nueva información lo horrorizó. -¿Me estás diciendo que solo quedan cinco signos confiables?- ella asintió con pesar. –Son un montón de idiotas.-

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie esperaba que Aizen ganara tanto poder en tan poco tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera tú, o de lo contrario no estarías aquí en las tierras de los humanos!-

-Yo soy un simple semidiós, no tengo ejércitos ni tierras bajo mi poder. Tú y los otros signos, por otro lado, tienen la vida de muchas personas en sus manos. Les advertí acerca de Aizen y se negaron a tratarlo como más que un simple criminal. Ahora sufren las consecuencias.- se regodearía por tener la razón de no ser por lo mucho que odiaba a Aizen.

-Eres el hijo de la diosa de la luna, pero también del antiguo guardián de Virgo, así que en parte los negocios de los signos te conciernen.- señaló acusadoramente. –Y sabes bien que mi padre te escuchó respecto a Aizen, pero él no tenía el poder de enfrentarlo solo, así como yo no lo tengo. No podré sola, no sin ti.-

-¿Qué hay de los otros signos? Sí están en una guerra seria ahora deberían querer ayudarte.-

-Los ejércitos se han unido para proteger las tierras de Cáncer, las desprotegidas de Leo y también las de Virgo. Mi ejército también está allí. Los otros signos me eligieron para ser la responsable de asesinar a Aizen, ya que el dios Júpiter está de mi lado y en este momento es el más fuerte que tenemos a nuestro favor, suficiente para contrarrestar a los de Aizen por sí solo, mientras los otros dioses apoyan al ejército. Iré en una misión discreta a las tierras de Géminis y lo asesinare. Pero no puedo sola.- lo miró decidida. –Sé que Aizen asesinó a tu hermana, por eso sé que entiendes mi dolor por la pérdida de mi familia.- él apartó la mirada. –Ayúdame y acabaremos con él de una vez por todas.-

-Esto es una misión suicida.- la miró de reojo. –No será fácil llegar a Aizen ni siquiera sí logramos entrar a las tierras de Géminis sin que nos descubran. Aun sí Júpiter y mi madre están de nuestro lado es sumamente arriesgado. Y sí logramos llegar a su base no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que nos descubran. Aizen de algún modo siempre sabe que estás allí, incluso sí tú crees que no y has tomado todas las precauciones para que no lo sepa, siempre lo sabe. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.-

-Idearemos una estrategia.- rugió con fiereza. –Sé que no eres conocido solo por tu poder, también por tu inteligencia. Ya has lidiado con Aizen en el pasado, eres el único que puede ayudarme. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! Cada signo me ha cedido unas cuantas de sus estrellas para completar esta misión, las compartiré contigo cuando llegue el momento y así lograremos derrotarlo. ¡Debes creerme, Hitsugaya Toshiro!-

Bueno, eso era muy tentador.

Había estado entrenando y adquiriendo conocimientos en sus últimos años en las tierras de los humanos, que de algún modo siempre acababan quedándose con toda la información valiosa y conocimientos secretos aun con los débiles que eran, solo teniendo su inteligencia, capacidad de crear armas y su increíble capacidad de poner a todos de su lado cuando estaban al borde de la extinción.

Con todo el conocimiento que había obtenido y su duro entrenamiento era al menos cuatro veces más fuerte que la última vez que perdió contra Aizen, y aunque este también debía haber aumentado su fuerza, sin duda hacer equipo con Sagitario y obtener el poder de las estrellas de los signos y la bendición del dios Júpiter le daban muchas más posibilidades de ganar.

Aún no había terminado de dominar su última técnica, por eso no regresaba a las tierras zodiacales, pero tal vez pudiera terminar de completarla en el camino a las tierras de Géminis, era un largo camino, después de todo.

-Está bien…- cedió aunque reticente. –Tú ganas, Sagitario. Te ayudare en esta misión suicida, pero con una condición.- ella lo miró con una ceja en alto. –Quiero ser yo quien asesine a Aizen.- declaró muy serio. –Sí no me lo permites, entonces no iré contigo.-

Ella lo miró muy seria.

-Mi mayor deseo es ver la sangre de Aizen en el suelo, no me importa que no sea yo la que derramé esa sangre.- se encogió de hombros. –Entonces ¿trato hecho, semidiós hijo de la diosa lunar y del ex guardián Virgo?-

-Trato hecho, centáuride guardiana de Sagitario.- hicieron una mutua reverencia. -¿Supongo que me llevaras de vuelta a las tierras zodiacales ahora?- murmuró mientras la veía rasgar la carne de su dedo meñique con los dientes para extraer gotas de sangre.

-Nos llevaré a las afueras de las tierras de Tauro a conseguir suministros, las tierras de Géminis están bastante alejadas de todas las otras así que será un viaje largo, y no podemos aparecer más cerca o nos detectarían.-

-Eso lo sé, fue muy inteligente de Aizen escoger Géminis.-

-Muy bien, vámonos. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó teniéndole su mano intacta.

-No dejó nada importante atrás.- afianzó la mochila que siempre cargaba con él y tomó la mano de Sagitario, que murmuró un hechizo por lo bajó y en un parpadeó estuvieron de vuelta en las tierras zodiacales, en los terrenos de Tauro fácilmente reconocibles por la abundante vida animal y vegetal salvaje y descontrolada y las viviendas de los habitantes del lugar siempre en las alturas ya sea sostenidas por árboles o construidas con la cascara de los hongos gigantes.

-Vamos a ir al mercado central, compraremos provisiones y luego emprenderemos marcha. Solo nos tomara dos o tres horas como máximo, es totalmente seguro.-

-¿Y piensas ir así como así? Un centauro con arco y flecha llamará mucho la atención, incluso sí eres la nueva Sagitario y no muchos te conocen. Yo tampoco soy exactamente impopular. Advertirán a Tauro y todo nuestro plan discreto se arruinara.-

-No soy tan estúpida, Toshiro.- él se estremeció al oírla llamándolo con tanta familiaridad. –Claro que no iré así.- juntó las manos y murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo, por lo que luego de un destello su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, perdiendo la forma de mitad humana mitad yegua y dándole la forma de una simple humana, solo que sus orejas cambiaron para ser más alargadas y puntiagudas. –Listo, ahora pasaré por una elfa.- miró complacida sus nuevas piernas humanas enfundadas en pantalones de tela. –Tú deberías hacer algo con tu apariencia también si temes que te reconozcan.-

-Hmm…- suspiró y juntó las manos, alargando sus orejas para pasar por un elfo y haciendo que su flequillo creciera un poco para ocultar su distintivo color de ojos. Era lo suficientemente seguro solo esos pequeños cambios, ya que no era muy raro para los elfos tener cabello claro. –Con esto bastara, sí alguien pregunta diremos que somos hermanos y buscamos provisiones para llegar bien a donde nuestra familia espera.- inventó una historia para que nadie sospechara e hiciera una denuncia, lo que ocurría muy a menudo en tiempos de guerra cuando veían extranjeros en otras tierras.

-Nadie creerá eso en medio de una guerra.- rodó los ojos. –Primero, no nos parecemos en nada, segundo, nos vemos de la misma edad y sabes que entre los elfos son muy raros los embarazos múltiples o sí quiera que los hermanos nazcan con poca diferencia de edad, llamará la atención.- él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Maldición, ella tenía razón.

-Entonces cambiemos a otra especie.- volvió a juntar las manos y pensó en otro tipo de criatura en la que podría transformarse, pero entonces ella tomó sus manos y las separó, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con una de sus manos.

Él se estremeció, pero ella solo le sonrió traviesamente.

-Tengo una mejor historia. Somos una pareja de recién casados y buscamos provisiones para pasar una luna de miel aventurera en las afueras de las tierras de Tauro, que tiene un bosque tan salvaje. Estamos profundamente enamorados, somos jóvenes y no tenemos sentido del peligro. ¿Qué dices?-

La miró con desconfianza, pero en realidad era una buena historia. La intimidad haría a los más conservadores no hacer más preguntas, y esos eran los que normalmente hacían las denuncias por la desconfianza a lo desconocido.

-Bien.- y entonces, con las manos firmemente unidas, se adentraron en una de las ciudades de Tauro.

Fueron al mercado central y varias personas los miraron con desconfianza, pero apartaban la vista al ver sus manos unidas.

Compraron todo lo que necesitaban contestando tranquilamente las preguntas que les hacían. Sagitario era una buena actriz, actuando tímida y sonrojada al hablar sobre su supuesto matrimonio perfecto y su gran amor, aunque en uno de los tantos puestos ocurrió algo que llamó su atención.

-Pero que bonita pareja de elfos. ¿Qué los trae a las tierras de Tauro en estos tiempos tan difíciles?- su esposa falsa le otorgó a la anciana una sonrisa bien practicada mientras contaba la historia falsa. –Ah, amor joven, tan dulce y rebelde.- rió. -¿Qué compraran?-

-Una tienda de acampar grande… ¡Oh! Y otra de repuesto, por las dudas. Por favor.- pidió las dos tiendas de modo inteligente para no levantar sospechas.

-Veo que eres precavida, buena cualidad para una futura madre.- sonrió mientras Sagitario actuaba como una perfecta esposa sonrojada y apartaba la mirada tímidamente. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Haru, una enana común y corriente. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, mis queridos?-

Toshiro maldijo mentalmente la naturaleza amistosa y amable de las enanas, ¿por qué no podían ser como los machos de su especie? Gruñones y ariscos. Aunque no es que él tenga mucho aprecio por esta especie, cuando era un adolescente todos lo confundían con un enano haciéndolo rabiar a límites insospechados.

-Soy Hitsugaya.- no vio problema en presentarse con su apellido verdadero, era muy común.

-Y yo Hitsugaya Karin.- se presentó Sagitario con otra de sus sonrisitas falsas.

En realidad eso en sí no había sido lo que llamó su atención, sino el hecho de que cuando volvieron a preguntar por sus nombres en otro puesto muy alejado del anterior se presentó con el mismo nombre con mucha naturalidad.

¿Sería ese su verdadero nombre? No es que le importara saberlo, por supuesto.

Abandonaron la ciudad y empezaron su camino a las tierras de Géminis con sus nuevas provisiones ya listas. Él volvió a su forma original al igual que la hembra centauro y deambularon por los caminos menos transcurridos en su travesía para cumplir la misión.

Al llegar el anochecer del primer día, caminaron solo un par de horas antes de decidirse a acampar entre los árboles.

-Creí que los caballos eran vegetarianos.- murmuró él un poco disgustado al verla comer sin ni una pizca de modales un enorme pedazo de carne de quién sabe qué animal que cazó cuando él estaba recolectando algunas frutas.

-Los caballos sí, los humanos no.- siguió comiendo sin vergüenza alguna.

-Algunos humanos lo son…- eso lo aprendió en su tiempo viviendo entre ellos.

-Bueno, pues la mitad de mí que lo es no.- le dio un gran mordisco a su carne antes de beber un profundo trago de agua. –Y de todos modos la mayoría de centauros comemos carne regularmente. ¿Qué no fuiste estudiante de mi padre? ¿No aprendiste nada?-

Ni siquiera su padre comía tan salvajemente como ella, pero decidió no decirlo.

-De todos modos, Sagitario, ¿cuál es tu plan para cuando lleguemos a las tierras de Géminis? Lo más obvio es que Aizen esté en el palacio con el otro gemelo, y por lo que escuche está bien resguardado. Además ¿cómo piensas detener al auténtico Géminis? Sé que no es tan poderoso sin su hermano, pero sigue siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta.-

-Entraremos a la ciudad y al palacio de incognito, no podremos mantener mucho tiempo nuestros disfraces así que una vez nos descubran tendremos que acabar con todo el que se meta en nuestro camino sin gastar demasiada energía, llegaremos hacia Aizen, nos desharemos de Géminis y lo mataremos en equipo. Es bastante sencillo.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás loca? Es el peor plan que he oído. Está lleno de agujeros y todo podría salir mal. Es una misión suicida la mires por donde la mires.- se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Te preocupas demasiado.- agitó la mano despectivamente. –Ambos somos muy fuertes. Además cuando lleguemos allí y veamos más de cerca la situación podremos idear un plan mejor, pero por ahora solo concentrémonos en llegar.- siguió comiendo despreocupadamente, como sí el destino de las tierras zodiacales no estuviera sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Una vez Sagitario cayó profundamente dormida, él abandonó su tienda y se alejó varios metros para poder seguir entrenando su técnica. Y por mientras, ideó sus propio plan que no fuera el idiota y suicida de esa centáuride.

Ya conocía el modo de pelear de Aizen. Él era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de este siglo, su magia se basaba en la ilusión y el engaño, aparte siempre elegía a sus oponentes con mucho cuidado, los estudiaba y aprendía sus debilidades. Con eso atacaba.

Nunca fue capaz de superar el modo tan cruel en el que asesinó a su hermana. La hizo enamorarse de él y uso ese amor para hacer que se interpusiera en el camino cuando Toshiro estaba a punto de matar al bastardo, por lo que acabó asesinando a su propia hermana en su lugar, la persona que más quería en la existencia. Luego de eso su juicio se nubló y fue fácil para Aizen derrotarlo dejándolo al borde de la muerte. No creyó sobrevivir a eso, pero su madre era una diosa muy influyente y lo salvó de la muerte, por lo que ahora el motivo de su vida era asesinar a ese maldito hechicero.

Aizen siempre atacaba usando algo importante para sus enemigos en su contra, era un cobarde cruel y sin ningún escrúpulo. Pero ya no sería capaz de afectar a Toshiro, porque él ya no tenía nada que perder. Su padre murió a manos de Aizen para protegerlo en otro de sus intentos de matarlo, aunque eso no muchos lo sabían. Su madre era una diosa inmortal, así que no podía ser asesinada. Su abuela murió de vejez hace mucho tiempo. Y a su hermana ya la perdió.

No le quedaba absolutamente nada que perder, no quedaba nadie en el mundo que le importara, y ya no dejaba que los recuerdos se interpusieran en su camino. Aparte con la nueva técnica que había desarrollado estaba seguro de matarlo sí lograba acertar el golpe, más sí Sagitario le prestaba un poco de su poder. Se sentía listo para la batalla final.

Pero había un problema. La misma Sagitario.

Ella sin duda sería útil para entrar y para deshacerse de Géminis, pero una vez la batalla final empezara seguramente no lo dejaría pelear solo. Podría ser muy fuerte, siendo la nueva guardiana y teniendo el apoyo del dios Júpiter, pero seguía siendo una mocosa de mente débil. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en mostrarse indiferente al hablar de su familia muerta, sin embargo él vio a través de eso, vio lo mucho que la afectaba. La muerte de su familia aún le dolía hasta lo profundo del alma, y sí él lo notó, Aizen lo notaría también. Ella sería una presa fácil para él.

Frunció el ceño.

Era la hija de su antiguo mentor y la hermana de alguien a quien respetaba mucho, pero sería un estorbo en la batalla final. Y esta probablemente sería la última oportunidad que tendría de matarlo antes de que se hiciera aún más fuerte. En ese caso no tendría otra opción. Sí la ocasión se presentaba entonces… dejaría morir a Sagitario. Por el bien de la misión.

Pensó mucho en eso los siguientes días mientras viajaban, siendo cada vez más distante con la hembra centauro a pesar de que ella hacía intentos por mejorar su relación.

-Sabes, sí te sientes cansado puedo transformarme en completamente yegua y te llevaré en mi espalda y todo, hasta gratis sí no eres muy pesado.- bromeó mientras lo veía tomar agua por séptima vez en una hora.

-No estoy cansado, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado al calor.- bufó, odiando la sensación del sol abrasador en su piel. -¿Y no gastas energía con tantas transformaciones? Siempre estás transformándote en humana cada vez que alguien viene por estos caminos. No debes desperdiciar magia tan a la ligera.- frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-Mi madre es una humana, estar en esa forma es tan natural para mí como estar en esta.- lo miró mal. –Y la cantidad de energía que gastó en otras transformaciones es mínima, en especial sí es un caballo… De todos modos bromeaba, pero te aseguró que soy una yegua preciosa.- se jactó estúpidamente. Él solo rodó los ojos. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te puedes transformar en dragón como tu padre?-

-Solo en parte, no completamente.- aparte la transformación quitaba mucha energía, así que no lo hacía a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Podía aprovechar sus poderes de dragón de otra forma.

-Hmm… sería genial ver eso. Nunca vi a nadie que fuera solo en parte dragón.- se llevó las manos a las caderas desnudas, justo encima de donde comenzaba el pelaje. –Oye, podríamos entrenar juntos. Sería bueno conocer nuestras habilidades antes de pelar juntos.-

"_Serías un estorbo de todos modos_", pensó fríamente. Aun así, consideró la opción, después de todo quería mantenerla con vida al menos hasta que lo ayudara a matar al hermano Géminis que quedaba. Conocer mejor de qué era capaz sería bueno, aunque sus habilidades debían ser las típicas de todo Sagitario y como era novata en el puesto de guardiana no sería nada comparada a su padre.

-De acuerdo.- cedió. –Entrenaremos al atardecer, cuando este maldito sol baje.- suspiró, volviendo a beber otro trago de agua.

-¡Trato hecho!- se vio muy emocionada al respecto. –Será genial, gracias, Toshiro.-

De nuevo se estremeció ante la familiaridad en su tono. Realmente le disgustaba que tuviera tanta confianza con él.

Esa tarde buscaron un sitio aislado y se dispusieron a entrenar.

Debía admitir que estaba impresionado. Ella era rápida aunque poco ágil, como todo centauro, pero sabía compensarlo con hechizos de defensa muy buenos, y sí quería acercarse por atrás debía ser muy consciente en que probablemente solo una patada bastara para fracturarle las costillas. Aun así, eso era lo que ya había esperado de ella, lo que lo sorprendió fue su rápida capacidad para transformarse en humana y ganar toda la agilidad que le faltaba antes aparte de más movimientos de pelea, para transformarse en menos de un segundo de vuelta en una centáuride y recuperar la fuerza que no tenía en su forma humana.

Lo único en lo que tenía que trabajar era en su puntería. Las flechas de Sagitario eran famosas por su capacidad de estallar en llamas al darle a su objetivo, generalmente calcinándolo en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos. Esta Sagitario, sin embargo, tenía una pésima puntería, podía ver que quería apuntar en áreas vitales, pero las flechas apenas llegaban a sus extremidades y eran muy fáciles de esquivar. Cuando la regañó al respecto, ella se mostró tan desanimada y frustrada consigo misma que no pudo detenerse de proponerle ayudarla a mejorar su puntería.

Al día siguiente, aun con el sol aún más fuerte y luego de otra larga caminata y el almuerzo, fijo objetivos bastante grandes con magia en los árboles y la observó mientras fracasaba al dar en el gran y obvio círculo blanco, dándole en cambio a los árboles y muy en el extremo del blanco.

-Lo que te falta es calcular, tu posición es correcta pero te pones demasiado rígida. Tienes que relejarte y calcular la desviación de tus tiros.- se colocó a un lado de ella y tomó con delicadeza sus delgados brazos, instándola a relajarse. –Relájate.- susurró con voz suave.

Pese a su indicación, la centáuride solo se tensó más, confundiéndolo por un momento hasta que finalmente apartó la mirada de sus brazos sosteniendo el arco y flecha y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente, de tal forma que no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada y observarla con la misma intensidad, notando el gris oscuro de su iris y sus pestañas largas, su piel blanca y labios rosas.

Nunca habría creído que alguien de su especie le resultaría atractiva, y sin embargo aquí estaba conteniéndose de besar a una centauro hembra, a la mismísima Sagitario no menos.

-L-lo siento…- finalmente, ella apartó la mirada. -¿Podrías repetir eso? Estaba… distraída…- se excusó cambiando de tema rápidamente. Él frunció el ceño, pero asintió y repitió sus palabras. Después de un par de intentos fallidos y otro par de correcciones, finalmente logró dar relativamente cerca del blanco central, a lo que jadeó felizmente y lo miró con una gran sonrisa. -¡¿Viste eso, Toshiro?! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- alzó un puño triunfante.

-Felicidades por hacer algo que todos los de tu clase deberían poder hacer, Sagitario.- sonrió burlonamente cuando lo miró con indignación, pero ni eso logró hacerla bajar de su nube.

-¡Tengo que seguir intentándolo!- siguieron practicando por otro par de horas antes de decidirse a seguir con su viaje.

Tardó un par de días en darse cuenta que desde ese momento dejó de incomodarlo escucharla llamándolo por su nombre. De hecho ya ni le importaba que no le incomodara, así era ella después de todo. Y le gustaba tal como era así que…

Wow, wow, wow. ¿Qué diablos? Estaba comenzando a sonar como un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Bien que la nueva Sagitario era preciosa, pero era una centáuride, y era muy raro para esa especie interesarse por alguien de otra especie, de verdad muy, muy raro, que su padre se casara con una humana era un caso extraordinario. El hecho de que a veces la notara mirándolo de forma extraña no probaba nada.

Era inútil interesarse por Sagitario, así que no entendía por qué demonios no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Fue cuando estuvieron a solo un día de viaje de la ciudad principal de Géminis que se encontró a sí mismo repasando su estrategia y se dio cuenta de su gran error.

Su plan inicial era desentenderse de Sagitario apenas dejara de serle útil, y todavía tenía pensado hacerlo, pero había un pequeño problemita. No estaba seguro de sí sería capaz de dejarla morir, no sin lamentarlo. La idea de su cuerpo lánguido sin vida lo llenaba de un oscuro sentimiento de horror, no quería confirmar sí su muerte lo afectaría o no, porque estaba bastante seguro de que sí.

"_Puede que esté bien por su cuenta mientras derrotó a Aizen_", se excusó mentalmente al decidir seguir adelante con el plan. Sí, ella estaría bien. Y si no lo estaba entonces sería por su propia debilidad. No podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por ella, que le agradara no significaba que debiera importarle. Nada era más importante que tener su venganza.

-La frontera está vigilada.- le informó él una vez estuvieron a solo a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad. –Deben tener información sobre nosotros, siendo tú una líder zodiacal y yo un enemigo reconocido de Aizen, debemos cambiar drásticamente nuestras apariencias e inventar una historia muy convincente para pasar a la ciudad, aparte de pagar la cuota que seguro cobraran, si sospechan algo atacaran sin advertencia y acabaremos delatándonos al tener que defendernos.-

-He estado pensando en eso.- murmuró ella. –Y se me ocurrió un gran plan.- sonrió traviesamente.

Su plan era absurdo, por supuesto, pero de algún modo funcionó. Se transformaron de nuevo en elfos, solo que esta vez ella se agregó la ilusión de una gran barriga, él la cargó y cuando llegaron con los guardias empezó a chillar de dolor diciendo que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Los guardias no hicieron una sola pregunta, simplemente le pidieron el dinero y les dijeron la dirección del hospital más cercano y uno hasta lo felicitó por el supuesto bebé. Karin no dejó de reírse por horas una vez llegaron a la ciudad caminando por las calles aún disfrazados como elfos _delgados_.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso… solo a ti se te ocurren ese tipo de cosas.- murmuró él negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaban al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el palacio. –Y sobre todo no puedo creer que haya funcionado…- en serio ¿qué diablos?

-Sí crees que no vi que te estabas aguantando la risa crees mal…- lo miró pícaramente.

Él apartó la mirada, indispuesto a admitir que tenía razón. ¡Porque no la tenía! Por supuesto que no.

Una vez vislumbraron el palacio de Géminis se subieron a la cima de uno de los tantos edificios modernos que usaban tecnología humana típico en las tierras de los gemelos y observaron el palacio, notando las decenas de guardias y bestias poderosas resguardando el lugar.

-¿Y bien, Sagitario? Seguimos tu brillante plan y ahora estamos aquí. ¿Qué sigue?- la miró mal, notando en su mirada que no tenía idea de qué demonios hacer.

-Eh… sí inventamos una historia muy buena con una transformación muy convincente seguro podremos…-

-No funcionara, nadie entra al palacio a menos que alguien adentro sepa que vienes.- suspiró irritado. –Tienes suerte, de todos modos, mi madre me ha estado susurrando información desde hace un par de días y he ideado un plan que servirá para llevarnos directo a Aizen sin tener que hacer un escándalo.-

-¿Ehh?- lo miró sorprendida.

-No solo me reconocen por mi poder, también soy un estratega.- la miró ofendido. –Este es el plan, toma la forma de Aries y yo pretenderé que estoy agonizando, llévame al palacio como un signo de que Aries finalmente ha aceptado colaborar con Géminis y nos llevaran hasta Aizen y el otro gemelo directamente.-

-Eso es…- sus ojos se ampliaron. –Muy inteligente.- estaba visiblemente impresionada.

Él intentó no sentirse demasiado complacido consigo mismo.

-Entonces bajemos de aquí y transfórmate en Aries, no debe ser tan difícil puesto que también es una centáuride ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!- su repentino chillido lo hizo mirarla extrañado. –Ella es mitad humana mitad carnero ¡hay una gran diferencia!- pisoteó indignada.

-Como sea, solo hazlo.- rodó los ojos.

Ella bufó, pero luego de bajar del edificio junto las manos y transformó su cuerpo, siendo su parte inferior el cuerpo de un gran carnero y la superior el cuerpo de cintura para arriba de una mujer de cabello verde azulado largo con una marca roja en medio de su rostro y largos cuernos curvados típicos de un carnero en la cabeza.

Él murmuró un pequeño hechizo para hacer aparecer sangre en su ropa y moretones en su piel, aparte de hacer parecer su brazo dislocado y suciedad en su kimono negro y blanco.

-Wow, realmente te ves mal.- Sagitario transformada en Aries lo miró sorprendida. Su voz era diferente en esa forma, menos dulce a sus oídos, sus ojos seguían siendo grises pero de un tono mucho más claro y opaco, y ahora era más alta que él.

Prefería muchísimo más a la verdadera Sagitario.

-Debemos planear una estrategia para cuando entremos y por sí algo sale mal. También será mejor que me transfieras el poder de unas cuantas de tus estrellas ahora, luego no habrá tiempo.-

-De acuerdo. Te pasaré un cuarto de mi poder.- colocó una mano en su pecho y comenzó a transferirle su poder.

Mientras estaba en eso planearon un par de estrategias para la misión que les esperaba y una vez acabó él se arrojó en el lomo de carnero de la supuesta guardiana de Aries y ella comenzó a avanzar hacia el palacio de Géminis donde Aizen estaba.

Afortunadamente todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Los guardias se tragaron que ella era la verdadera Aries y los guiaron hasta el piso más alto donde estaban los "reyes hermanos Géminis", hasta abrieron las puertas para ellos y una vez entraron la cerraron antes de retirarse dejándolos solos.

Toshiro tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así fue perfectamente consciente de la presencia de Aizen en la habitación. No había una sensación más nauseabunda en todo el mundo que la de su presencia repugnantemente poderosa y cubierta de sangre. Tuvo que contenerse de no arruinar su portada antes de tiempo y saltar a matarlo.

-Aries, ¿finalmente piensas unirte a nosotros?- ese fue el real Géminis. -¿Y has traído a ese mocoso que juró matar a Aizen-sama como muestra de tu lealtad?- en toda respuesta, Sagitario lo arrojó al medio de la sala, a mitad de camino entre ella y los otros dos.

-En efecto. Quiero seguir la voluntad de mis dioses.- dio la excusa que le dijo.

-Tu respuesta nos complace. Tu ejército será una buena adición para derrotar a la Unión Zodiacal.- siguió el verdadero hermano. –En cuanto a esta escoria… creo que solo lo destruiré con mi poder.- ok, eso no lo había calculado.

Abrió los ojos, notando al corpulento y anciano hombre extender una mano para llevarse su fuerza de vida pudriendo su carne como era la reconocida habilidad de este gemelo Géminis, que representaba vejez mientras que el que mató Aizen representó juventud.

Estaba a punto de defenderse, deshaciendo la ilusión de estar herido, cuando Sagitario se transformó de nuevo a su forma de centauro y disparó una flecha envuelta en llamas en dirección a Géminis.

-¡NO!- gritó ella con la voz quebrada por preocupación.

Le flecha impactó en Géminis y este… desapareció…

Ambos miraron con incredulidad como la flecha realmente impactó en una columna y sus llamas se extinguieron, pero su atención rápidamente se desvió a Aizen sentado en un único trono, con el hermano Géminis restante muerto a sus pies. Y parecía llevar allí al menos un par de horas.

-Veo que finalmente podemos dejar las ilusiones de lado, querida Sagitario.- sus ojos muertos se fijaron en la joven hembra, su sonrisa siempre tranquila fijada en su rostro repulsivo.

-Aizen.- apretó los puños, antes de cargar una flecha y apuntarla a él. -¡He venido a cobrar venganza por las muertes de mi padre y mi hermano! ¡Arrancaré tu cabeza y la llevaré en bandeja a la Unión Zodiacal para finalmente fijar la paz entre todas nuestras tierras!-

-Qué joven tan ambiciosa.- pareció divertido. –Igual a tu hermano, aunque más inteligente, eso lo heredaste de tu padre.-

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlos!- disparó la flecha, que simplemente desapareció a medio camino.

-Y Hitsugaya Toshiro, veo que finalmente has regresado a las tierras zodiacales.- finalmente pareció notarlo. –Me preguntaba cuándo te vería de nuevo. ¿Cómo está la tumba de la pequeña Hinamori-kun? Se ha recubierto de moho debido a tu ausencia, pobre de…-

-¡Cierra la boca!- formó una estaca de hielo en sus manos y se la arrojó, pero también desapareció. No es que esperara que eso funcione. –Te atreviste a matar a Géminis y tomar el lugar de ambos, cuánta arrogancia al creer que puedes manejar una de las constelaciones más grandes del Zodiaco por ti mismo.-

-La constelación más grande era la de tu padre ¿no es así? Era el más poderoso en el Zodiaco, y aun así fue tan sencillo matarlo cuando su pequeño hijo estuvo en peligro.-

Él apretó los puños para mantener la compostura, pero Sagitario no fue capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le disparó otra flecha, que fue desviada hacia una ventana. -¡¿Asesinaste a su padre también?! ¡Eres aún más basura de lo que pensé!- es verdad, ella no sabía eso, aun así no entendía por qué reaccionó de esa forma.

-Calmada, Sagitario. Apégate al plan.- le recordó en voz baja, acercándose a ella por sí Aizen intentaba un movimiento. –Te advertí sobre su juego psicológico ¿lo olvidas?-

-Pero…- calló cuando repentinamente una espada atravesó su pecho, cortando la tela de su blusa y empapándola en sangre que también comenzó a brotar de su boca.

Él se congeló, observando horrorizado como se derrumbaba en el suelo, sus patas doblándose y sus manos apoyándose en el frío suelo para no caer lánguida y lastimarse aún más.

-Veo que has aprendido tu lección respecto a dejarte llevar por simples palabras.- Aizen seguía en su trono, perfectamente indiferente. –Tal vez finalmente seas capaz de darme una digna batalla antes de que por fin te envié a reunirte con tu padre y hermana en los campos Elíseos.- se puso en pie, alisando las tenues arrugas de su ropa blanca. –Esa niña, por otro lado, solo sería una molestia. Te hice un favor al deshacerme de ella.- pasó el cuerpo de Géminis y se acercó a él cada vez más. –Me siento de buen humor después de ya no tener que compartir mi trono, así que te concederé esa batalla que tanto has estado esperando.- sacó una simple katana de la nada y la apuntó hacia él. –Empieza cuando quieras.-

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, el odio profundamente gravado en sus facciones. Formó una espada de hielo en sus manos y dio un paso en su dirección, sabiendo que ya casi era de noche y una vez la luna se alzara su madre le daría fuerzas extra para salir vencedor. Además tenía un cuarto de las estrellas de Sagitario, y la técnica en la que tanto había trabajado estaba completa.

Tenía muchas probabilidades de ganar.

Pero…

-Sagitario…- miró a la chica desangrándose en el suelo, una mano soportando su peso y la otra presionando la herida en su pecho. –No puedes sanarte a ti misma ¿me equivocó?- alzó una ceja, su voz perfectamente controlada.

-Eso no importa.- negó con la cabeza, más sangre derramándose por su boca. –Acércate, te daré más poder, todo el que me queda. Eres hijo del ex guardián de Virgo, podrás soportar la gran cantidad de estrellas, lo sé.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Acércate.-

Miró de reojo a Aizen, cuya postura era relajada y por sus palabras estaba dispuesto a esperar que él hiciera el primer movimiento antes de atacar. Probablemente no le importaba que adquiriera las estrellas de Sagitario, ya que sí lo mataba y no había nadie cerca para impedírselo, podía robar las estrellas que tendría. Teniendo eso en mente, se arrodilló junto a la centáuride.

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.- murmuró sosteniendo su cintura para que pudiera presionar una mano en su pecho sin descuidar su herida. Ella lo miró interrogante, comenzando a traspasarle su poder. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tu nombre real.-

-¿Por qué…?...- lo miró muy sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, una pequeña, dolorosa, y hermosa sonrisa. –Karin.- susurró. –Kurosaki Karin.- reveló finalmente.

-Bien entonces, Karin.- sonrió, alzando una mano y acariciando su mejilla. –Te diría que derrotare a Aizen por ti, pero la verdad es que… no pienso dejarte morir.- suspiró, apartando la mano de su mejilla para llevársela a la boca y morder con fuerza su dedo meñique, extrayendo gotas de sangre. La boca de Karin se abrió mientras alejaba su mano de su pecho, dejando de cederle sus estrellas, lo cual agradecía porque necesitaba de su fuerza para poder recuperarse.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Aizen fruncía el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada para impedírselo murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo afianzando su agarre en la cintura de Karin y en un parpadeó desaparecieron del palacio y de las tierras de Géminis, apareciendo en medio de las tierras de Sagitario.

-Toshiro…- ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras eran rodeados por una gran cantidad de centauros gritando alarmados que su reina había regresado y estaba herida, y que alguien busque a la princesa Yuzu para que pueda sanarla. -¿Por qué? Creí que lo que más querías era matarlo. ¿Por qué no peleaste contra él?- claramente no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Colocó una mano en su pecho, utilizando el poco talento que tenía en magia curativa para intentar detener el sangrado en lo que esa tal princesa Yuzu llegaba.

-Estás equivocada. Lo que más quería era proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, sin embargo ya no me quedaba nadie.- suspiró amargamente, solo para sonreír al observar el bonito rostro confundido de Karin. –Pero entonces apareciste y arruinaste todas mis extensivas horas de entrenamiento, todos mis esfuerzos por mantener la mente fría y todo mi auto-convencimiento respecto a que ya no me quedaba nada por perder. No enfrente a Aizen porque lo que más quiero es no perder a las personas que me importan, y sí peleaba te perdería.- ella negó con la cabeza, todavía viéndose perdida. -¿Qué no lo entiendes, idiota? Me importas, Sagitario. Me importas… Karin…- admitió suavemente.

Ella lo miró con ojos amplios, ambos aún sentados en el suelo mientras desfallecía en sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera responder a sus palabras alguien se la arrancó de los brazos y fue rodeada por un grupo que todos afirmaban sería apto para mantenerla con vida hasta que la princesa llegara.

Él suspiró aliviado.

No había logrado asesinar a Aizen pero sí logró encontrar algo mucho más valioso. Y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este fic es el premio para Karen Peréz por haber sido una de las ganadoras en la Semana HitsuKarin! Ella eligió el tema, e hice esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió con lo que eligió, espero que te haya gustado!

Se suponia que debia ser solo de cinco mil palabras pero en cambio hice casi siete mil... pero bueno xD Ya me conocen xP

Fue muy raro escribir esto, pero creo q el resultado final no es tan malo, espero(?

No iba a tener este titulo al principio, pero necesito más fics con la Z, solo tengo dos y Zapatos y Zombie Night se sienten muy solos allí abajo XD

Tambien aprendí mucho de los signos del Zodiaco haciendo este fic, no sabía que fuera tan complicado :P Igual invente mis propias reglas y sistemas aquí, pero eso de que Virgo es la constelación más grande y Géminis una de las más grandes es cierto owo

Hablando de eso, qué signo son ustedes, mis queridisimas lectoras? Yo soy de Virgo uwur Siempre creí que los signos son una estupidez pero me gusta eso de los simbolos bonitos y las estrellas x3 Y qué hace su signo en este fic? Es parte de la Unión Zodiacal? Está con Aizen? O son Géminis y son los grandes villanos? o:

Por si no saben, Toshiro es de Sagitario y Karin es de Tauro, pero el pedido de Karen Peréz era que Karin-chan fuera un centauro (o centauride q así se les dice a las hembras) así que pensé que la haría ser Sagitario ya q son representados por un centauro, y haría q Toshiro la ayude XP

Me trabe mucho con el final, tuve q reescribir algunas escenas y al final me salió más largo de lo que debería ser, por eso tarde tanto... tal vez luego suba algunos drabbles para compensar ;D Igual aun me quedan un par de premios por entregar n.n

Ojala que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
